TNKK 3: Around the World of Disney in 30 Days
by Pi314ontheKingdomKeepersSite
Summary: When Luc and the others find themselves in an emergency meeting, everything goes wrong. They must find the Stonecutter's Quill before time runs out. And to make things worse, they have to travel around the world of Disney.
1. Prologue

When we last left our heroes, Luc was rescued and the prophecy came true. The time couldn't have been better for the Keepers.

But now, the Stonecutter's Quill is missing. Unknown to the Keepers, Grant has kept it a secret. He planned an emergency meeting at his house.

Disney sent out spies around the world to look for clues. Of course, none came back, but the message was clear. The Keepers were in danger. If they didn't act soon, Disney would be in trouble, too!

We begin our story with the arrival of the Keepers from their homes.


	2. Chapter 1

Luc walked out of his home.

"Another day gone," he said, "When will Grant tell us what the emergency is about?"

He packed up his stuff and headed to Grant's house.

Baylie walked from her house to Grant's. She looked around, expecting for Overtakers to pop out. She saw a shadow move. Baylie turned. Then she remembered that Grant hadn't reversed the spell with the Hyperions. "Come out, Annabeth," Baylie said.

Next to Baylie, Annabeth Chase, from the Percy Jackson series, came out.

"Hi Baylie," she said, walking down Willow Road, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Baylie said, "just going to an emergency meeting Grant called up!"

"Oh," Annabeth said, "and do you know what it's going to be?"

Baylie stopped, "No. Do you?"

Annabeth gave a smirk, "The Keepers are going around the world!"

Baylie remembered she was a DHI, so they would start multiplying the DHIs. DHI stood for Disney Host Interactive or Daylight Hologram Imaging, depending on who you asked. "All around the world?" Baylie asked.

"Not all around," Annabeth said, "Just around the world of Disney!"


	3. Chapter 2

When Luc and the others reached Grant's house, something felt wrong. Baylie squirmed. She must have been guilty of something! Luc was the first to break the silence, "What's going on?"

"Well," Grant said, "we have to find the Stonecutter's Quill."

"Uncle Walt's first pen," Scott said, "The one the Keepers used."

"Exactly," Grant said.

Luc paced the room. "But," he said, "the letters have already been found!"

"Not quite," Grant said, "The quill has been placed somewhere unknown. We have to get the clues before the Overtakers. We sent spies all over Disney. None returned. Only this message did!"

Grant pulled out one of those TVs that went out of date in the '90s. He pulled out a remote and pressed the power button. A message from a man, probably in his late 30s, appeared.

"Listen," the man said, running, "I know what happened. The spies were trapped. Overtakers are planning something. They can't find the letters. Only little clues of letters are there! Around all of Disney! I have to go! They're..."

But the man fell down and the screen went static. There was an awkward silence. Grant broke it by saying, "Now, you are our only hope! We need you to save the world! Yet again! You will travel through a portal created for us. Good luck!"

Next to him, a portal opened. Percy and Annabeth went in. Grant didn't notice. First, went Scott. Then, Baylie. After her, Lexi. Next, Luc. Suddenly, Blaze flew into the portal before Grant saw him. Grant closed the portal. The Keepers were gone!


	4. Chapter 3: Disneyland Paris

Luc woke up. He saw where he was. He was in Disneyland Paris. He looked around. He was near Space Mountain: Mission 2. "Wow," he said, "this is amazing!"

He headed over to Phantom Manor. A chill went down his back. He had been attacked at Haunted Mansion, the American version of the ride, only months before.

He walked over to Indiana Jones. He packed a pair of 3-D glasses, just in case. Only because Grant said to. He stood in line. He looked around. "Quiet," Luc said.

Luc went to the entrance. He climbed into the car. It started. The restraint buckled in immediately. He put on the glasses. Near the end of the ride, he saw some letters. _S, E, B_! He wrote them down.

He walked over to the Mad Hatter's Teacups. He spotted some letters. All of a sudden, something grabbed him. He spun around. It was Blaze. "Going somewhere?" he said with an evil grin.


	5. Chapter 4: Hawaiian Resort

Scott woke up in a resort somewhere. It was the resort in Hawaii. He saw some people running from Disney villains, he assumed the people running were the spies. He ran after them. He saw one cornered. Around the man were other pale-faced spies. Scott didn't want to know what happened.

An Overtaker went up. A mini swirl cloud appeared, coming towards the spy. The spy got more faint. He was about to pass out, but he saw Scott. "Scott!" the spy yelled.

The Overtakers turned to Scott. The Overtakers changed form. They turned into dementors. All of a sudden, someone stepped out of the shadows, just as the swirl cloud got to Scott. "_Expecto Patronum!_" the person yelled.

A ghostly figure of a stag appeared, scaring off the dementors. Scott looked for the person and couldn't find the one who cast the spell. Then, the spy came and picked up a pair of 3-D glasses. he gave them to Scott. "Take these," the spy said, "I think you should look in the hot tub."


	6. Chapter 5: Disneyland Paris

When Blaze finished his sentence, he shot a fireball towards Luc. He ducked, avoiding it. Luc set off in a run. Blaze shot flames from his hands and shot forward. He flipped Luc, who landed on his feet and ran towards Blaze.

Blaze was knocked 20 feet back by Luc shooting pure energy towards him. Luc looked at Sleeping Beauty's Castle. He ran and jumped up and ran up the side of the castle. When Blaze got up there, he jumped.

Luc landed in the moat. He got out and Blaze sent flames, which evaporated before getting to Luc. Luc set off in a run while Blaze was in shock. He ran inside Pirates of the Caribbean. When Blaze got in, Luc ran out and locked the entrance to Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Yes!" Luc yelled, "Finally! Man, that was a close one!"

Then, Luc remembered the letters on the teacups. _B, L, A, Z, E_! It was warning him!


	7. Chapter 6: Hawaiian Resort

Scott went over to the hot tub. He looked around. Nothing! What was going on? Was the spy lying? Was this the wrong place? Suddenly, the ground collapsed under him. A familiar woman with green skin walked by.

Scott's blood turned to ice. It was Maleficent. She was standing before him. "Hello, Scott!" she said, "Miss me?"

He was slow to respond. Mostly because time slowed down. Almost like time turned into Jell-O! Scott remembered this from somewhere. Suddenly, a sandy blond-haired dude, probably about 18, stood out of the shadows. It was Luke Castellan! No, it wasn't! It was Kronos, Titan of time.

"Well, Maleficent," Kronos's voice was like a blade against a rock, "haven't we the catch of the day?"


	8. Chapter 7: Luc's Travel

When Luc started running, he found a portal. The good part, it was there. The bad part. Well… It was in Space Mountain! Luc found a control box. He turned on the ride and jumped on.

"5…" Luc said, "4… 3… 2… GO!" The ride started up. It went around to the launch. "Okay," Luc said, "so far, so good!" The train stopped. "WHAT?" Luc yelled. Annabeth appeared.

"Oh," she said, "it's you. I thought it was one of the Overtakers."

"Seriously," Luc said, "you can't see."

"It's dark here!"

"Listen, can you turn the ride on again. Dawn's coming!"

"Sure!"

Annabeth went back to the beginning of the ride. She flipped it on and got in the train. "If I'm correct," Luc said, "up next is the-" The ride launched towards the portal.

The ride burst through the portal. Momentarily, there was a sensation of falling. Then, they burst through the portal and onto Kronos. "You little Keepers!" Kronos yelled.

Luc and Annabeth came out. Suddenly, Percy came through the hole in the ceiling. So did Baylie, and Lexi. "This is where the fight is," Sadie said. "You have that right," Kronos said, realizing he was surrounded.


	9. Chapter 8: Time Turner

The Overtakers quickly overcame the Keepers. They tied the Keepers up and placed them over the ocean. A fin appeared on the horizen. Luc hid from the scene. All of a sudden, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger appeared next to him.

"Luc!" Hermione whispered, "You need to save your friends."

"How?" Luc asked.

"The time turner," Hermione said. She pulled out a device and flipped it once. A flash of light appeared and the group was gone.

They reappeared over the scene. The Overtakers dropped the Keepers. "Wingardium Leviousa!" Hermione said. The keepers rose. Suddenly, dementors surrounded the group. Harry quickly got to action.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry said. A stag appeared and scared away the dementors. Scott's eyes widened. He had seen this before. Harry was the one that saved Scott's and the spy's lives!

Letters appeared on Maleficent's legs as she rose to where the keepers. Scott wrote them down. The spy was right! A portal appeared. The keepers jumped through and found themselves in WDW.


End file.
